


Psycho ; FNAF YAOI

by GoldenYourGod



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Boys' Love, F/F, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenYourGod/pseuds/GoldenYourGod
Summary: Estamos en una rara y extraña relación, hermosa y triste, no herimos el uno al otro, y luego nos abrazamos con.o si nada hubiera pasado, me sentir tan mal. Somos unos tontos, unos idiotas enamorados.Nos amamos, nos peleamos y luego nos llevamos bien.
Relationships: Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie/Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chip - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Psycho ; FNAF YAOI

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirado en una canción.  
> Red Velvet - Psycho.
> 
> Este fanfic de FNAF contiene relaciones entre personajes masculinos, así como ships cracks como lo son el Golden Freddy x Toy Bonnie y el Freddy x El Chip.

—Bonnie, no voy a pelear contigo, no otra vez. No puedo seguir con tus peleas por cada pequeña cosa que haga, necesito ir a trabajar, haz lo que quieras en todo el día.

Freddy le dijo a su esposo, el menor de ojos rojos cruzó sus brazos, molesto con su amado, estaba realmente molesto con Freddy, y se lo estaba haciendo saber muy bien. En la mañana, Bonnie había revisado el teléfono de Freddy, viendo que tenía algunos mensajes de uno de sus hermanos, específicamente de Shadow.

—¡Entonces dime el porqué Shadow te está mandando mensajes, ahora! ¡Y no es el primero que te manda, no soy idiota como para no notar que te está tratando de alejar de mi, Freddy!

—Ugh, ya te lo he dicho millones de veces, Shadow trabaja conmigo, es obvio que me está mandando mensajes. Eso es todo, vuelve a dormir, creo que eso es lo que necesitas.

—¡¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?!

—Bonnie... Basta, es suficiente.

—¡No, No, dime qué es lo que quieres decir con eso!

Freddy se acercó a él y le besó la frente mientras lo sostenía de las mejillas. Bonnie seguía molesto aún así, no le gustaba que lo trataran de esa forma. Sonrió un poco con el beso, pero aún así, estaba furioso.

—Ya, tranquilo, ve a dormir, es temprano todavía, te veo en unas cinco horas, o tal vez menos, no tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy, así que tal vez vuelva temprano.

Freddy lo besó en los labios y se fue.   
Bonnie vió que se fuera y volvió a su habitación, aún inseguro. Bonnie tenía bastantes inseguridades acerca de su relación, lo cual estaba muy mal, y él lo sabía perfectamente, no hacía caso a lo que su amiga le decía, que debía de confiar más en su pareja, a pesar de todos los intentos de su amiga en hacerle ver qué Freddy no lo engañaba con alguien, era imposible, Bonnie siempre veía el lado malo de las cosas en su relación, y muy pocas veces el lado bueno de esta. 

El menor tenía una relación con Freddy desde hacía años, más de seis años juntos.


End file.
